Birthday Surprises
by TheGreekGoddessAthena
Summary: It's Annabeth's birthday, but who will really be the one to receive the gift?


YAY! Today is my birthday. What better way to celebrate than Percabeth? Haha! This is my first PJO story, so critiques (nicely) are welcome. I had my friend, Ally, the one who actually has read ALL the books check it to edit and stuff. So please leave constructive criticism if you think you must (: feedback would be GREAT! Takes place in the future; Annabeth and Percy are about twenty-five.

Summary: It's Annabeth's birthday! What will Percy give Annabeth? More importantly, what will Annabeth give _Percy_?

Rating: K plus, for minor fluff

Today was Annabeth's birthday. She was turning twenty-five today! She should be happy, right? Well, her fiancé, Percy Jackson, sure is! He went out on a wild shopping trip yesterday to find the right gift for Annabeth. He really loved her, and he wanted to show it.

_Flashback-the day before_

_Percy was running all around town. He had to find the right gift for Annabeth. He __had__ to! _

_As he was walking, he walked past a jewelry shop. The first thing that caught his eye? A necklace. The necklace was a real silver locket. The locket was in the shape of a heart, with tiny diamonds surrounding the perimeter of the small shape._

_Of course, he bought it. Annabeth didn't really like anything exquisite, but man, this would look good for their wedding! Well, he hoped anyway. _

_End Flashback_

Annabeth slept in later than usual. She slept until nine! For such an early bird, this was unusual. But, deciding it was right, Percy let Annabeth sleep. He stood in the doorway, watching Annabeth sleep. Her blonde princess-like curls were all tangled and messy, though Percy never found this unattractive. He always liked her hair. And her eyes…don't even get him started on her eyes!

After a while of standing there, he left to their living room and sat on the couch. A few minutes later, a yawning Annabeth came out of the bedroom and sat next to Percy. "Hey, Annie." Percy said.

She gave him a glare. "It's Annabeth," she said sharply.

Percy looked at her with a confused expression. "What's wrong? It's your birthday, you should be happy!" Percy said in a very un-Percy like tone.

"I'm sorry Perce," Annabeth said, resting her head on Percy's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Now, come here." He said, standing up. He held out his hand, and she grabbed it, smiling a bit. _Mood swings…? _Percy thought. _Whatever._

He led her to the kitchen table, where a little black box was placed. "Percy, you already proposed. Is there another ring?" she asked, picking up the velvet box.

"No," Percy said. "But it is another thing for the wedding." He smiled at her. She concentrated on the box, as if she was deciding which wire to cut on a bomb. "Well, open it."

"Right, open it." Annabeth said. She opened the box and gasped at the locket. "Seaweed Brain! This is beautiful!" She set the box down and kissed Percy. Breaking away from the embrace smiling, she gently pulled out the locket. "Can you put it on for me?" Annabeth asked, looking at Percy.

"Of course, Wise Girl." He smiled at her and took the locket. She lifted up her long blonde hair as he clasped the locket together. "There," he said. "You look beautiful, as always."

She blushed a bit as she took Percy's hand in her own. She got up on her tiptoes and quickly kissed Percy. Then, she took his hand and led him down the hall. He followed her, squeezing her hand a bit. She led him into the bathroom. "What are you up to, Annabeth?"

"Well, while you were shopping for me yesterday, I did some shopping of my own." She smiled. She led him to the sink. "I did this last night, while you were sleeping. Percy, we're having a kid." He looked in the sink and saw three pregnancy tests. All positive.

"We're…having…kid? I'm going to be a dad?" He asked quietly.

Annabeth's smile faltered. "What, do you not want it…" tears began forming in her eyes.

_Great, _Percy thought. _I upset a pregnant lady. Better yet, I'm the father! That's just great. _"No! No, Annabeth I didn't mean it like that! I'm…just shocked."

"Bad shocked?" she asked softly as a tear spilled.

"No, not at all. I'm happy!" Percy said.

"R-really?" she asked, wiping the tear away.

"Absolutely!" he said, hugging her. "This mini me will be perfect! We can call him Percy Jr.!"

"What if it's a girl? I hope it's a girl!" she said, suddenly happy again.

"…Percia?" Percy said. "Maybe Rachel…"

Annabeth slapped him softly, knowing he was joking. "Don't even joke about it."

"I'm going to be a dad…" Percy said, smiling, knowing he probably looked like a fool.

"And I'm going to be a mom!" Annabeth said.

"It is mine, right?" Percy asked with a hint of sarcasm. Sadly for him, Annabeth didn't catch the sarcasm and began to cry again.

"Of…c-course…it…i-is! P-Percy, h-how could-could y-you even th-think th-that it w-wouldn't b-be yours?" She sobbed out.

"Whoa, Annabeth, calm down, it was a joke! I know it's mine!" He hugged her tightly, calming her sobs. "And isn't it early for mood swings?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I...I'm actually four months along. I'm just starting to show. I just…wanted to tell you on a special day."

Percy stood shocked. "You're…not mad are you?" he heard Annabeth ask.

"No," he said, "how could I be? This is definitely your best birthday ever!"

"Good!" Annabeth said. "Now let's go tell my mom!"

"Oh gods…"

Well, that's it! Thanks to all you who read! I would LOVE constructive criticism. I would also love positive feedback! Please don't flame, this is my first PJO story.

~Suzie AKA Baby Penguin & Ally AKA Baby Bunny


End file.
